1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a taped chaining thread sewing device to be installed in an overedge sewing machine preferably used for sewing, for example, the shoulder parts of the front body and the back body of underwear or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such underwear sewing, the front body and the back body are sewn together reversely. In this case, the shoulder sewing or shoulder joining is generally carried out by simultaneously sewing a tape into the front body side of the shoulder part to reinforce the shoulder part.
Hitherto, in such shoulder sewing, the right shoulder sides of the inverted front body and the back body are initially sewn together from the inner end toward the outer end part by means of the right overedge sewing machine having the leg part of the sewing machine main body disposed at the right side of the needle location, in the first place, and then, the neck line is sewn in tubing starting and ending at the inner end of the left shoulder side, by means of a double chain stitch sewing machine, and finally the left shoulder side is sewn from the outer end to the inner end part by the same right overedge sewing machine.
However, when the right and left shoulders are joined by using only the right overedge sewing machine, the outer ends of the right and left shoulders are bar-tacked by the subsequent step of attaching sleeves, and the inner end of the right shoulder is also bar-tacked by the tubing step after attaching the right shoulder. At the end of sewing the left shoulder, a chain stitch consecutive to the terminal end of the stitch is formed. Accordingly, in the prior art, in order to prevent loosening of the end of sewing of the left shoulder side, the neck is separately bar-tacked after inverting the fabric to the front side.
Such an additional step for neck bar-tacking complicates the manufacturing process, raises the manufacturing cost, and hence causes an increase in the product price.